February 18, 2016 Smackdown results
The February 18, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on February 16, 2016 at the Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario, California. Summary Just three days before WWE Fastlane, AJ Styles “helped” Chris Jericho decide whether to accept his challenge, Divas Champion Charlotte was introduced to Brie Mode, and instability reigned supreme in the main event as Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose brawled their way into WWE Fastlane. The League of Nations continued their winning ways on SmackDown, defeateding United States Champion Kalisto, Sin Cara & Dolph Ziggler in a fast-paced rematch from Raw on Monday night, thanks in no small part to Kevin Owens. Despite The Showoff's high-energy attack, the newly crowned Intercontinental Champion pulled a fast one on him when he jumped up from his guest spot on SmackDown commentary. This distracted his WWE Fastlane challenger long enough to allow The Celtic Warrior to hit a devastating Brogue Kick for the victory. Amid a hard-hitting Divas showdown, Sasha Banks knocked Naomi from the ring apron before locking in the Bank Statement on her other former Team B.A.D. partner Tamina and making her tap-out. After the match, The Boss’ former friends attacked her before Becky Lynch ran down to make the save. When The Irish Lass Kicker went to help her WWE Fastlane tag team partner up, however, Sasha pushed her away. Following the heated encounter, Sasha and Becky seemed to find common ground in a backstage exchange, but can these ultra-competitive Divas remain in harmony this Sunday at WWE Fastlane when they battle Naomi & Tamina? The Miz wasn't interested in finding out how Chris Jericho would respond to AJ Styles’ WWE Fastlane challenge, instead interrupting Y2J to do what he does best: boast about his Hollywood star status. The “A-lister” also attempted to get a cheap shot in on the nine-time Intercontinental Champion ahead of their scheduled match, but the move proved futile after eventually being forced to tap out to the Walls of Jericho. Following the competitive contest, The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla grabbed a microphone and called out The Phenomenal One only to tell him he would not accept his challenge. Clearly not satisfied with this answer, a determined Styles proceeded to attack his rival, sending him from the ring before asking him again if he was up for Styles vs. Jericho III. This time, Jericho accepted, warning his WWE Fastlane opponent that he will regret ever challenging him. The WWE Universe got a taste of what's to come at WWE Fastlane this Sunday when The New Day will be guests on Edge & Christian's “Cutting Edge Peep Show” by giving a GIF-worthy preview of their very own victory pose. Divas Champion Charlotte managed to outlast Natalya in a vigorous battle, forcing The Queen of Harts to tap out to her Figure-Eight Leglock. After the contest, the self-proclaimed “genetically superior Diva” started a sarcastic Daniel Bryan “Yes!” chant, prompting Brie Bella to rush the ring and ultimately send the Divas Champion scrambling. While the champion and her Hall of Famer father, Ric Flair, left irate, Brie held the butterfly-emblazoned title high above her head amid a sea of “Yes!” chants. Will we witness a similar scene this Sunday at WWE Fastlane? At the height of Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose's brutal battle against The Dudley Boyz, Brock Lesnar arrived on SmackDown's stage for the first time in 12 years. The Beast Incarnate's appearance on Thursday's hottest show quickly sent the main event into chaos as the three Superstars in this Sunday's WWE Fastlane Triple Threat No. 1 Contender's WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match broke out into a brawl. The Lunatic Fringe and The Big Dog began their fight united, but things quickly unrivaled after the black-clad Superstar missed a Spear on The Beast and nearly landed the devastating maneuver on his former Shield “brother.” In response, Ambrose tried to hit Dirty Deeds on Reigns only to have it reversed into a Samoan Drop. The implosion between brothers allowed Lesnar to pounce, delivering a huge F-5 to the powerhouse Superstar. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H then appeared on stage, sporting not only his coveted title, but also an almost approving glare as he surveyed the sea of carnage left from the preceding free-for-all. Who will The King of Kings put his title on the line against at WrestleMania 32? Tune in to WWE Fastlane this Sunday at 8 ET/5 PT on WWE Network to find out! Results ; ; *The League of Nations (Alberto Del Rio, Rusev & Sheamus) defeated Dolph Ziggler & The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) (10:55) *Sasha Banks defeated Tamina (w/ Naomi) by submission (2:19) *Chris Jericho defeated The Miz by submission (11:51) *Charlotte defeated Natalya by submission (6:54) *Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) by DQ (12:25) *Dark match: Darren Young defeated Fandango Other on-screen talent Image Gallery League of Nations v Dolph Ziggler & Lucha Dragons February 18, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg Sasha Banks v Tamina February 18, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg Chris Jericho v The Miz February 18, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg Charlotte v Natalya February 18, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v The Dudley Boyz February 18, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg February 18, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #861 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #861 at WWE.com * Smackdown #861 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events